


The County's Cold Tonight

by poggers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poggers/pseuds/poggers





	The County's Cold Tonight

David woke up fuzzy, not remembering how he ended up falling asleep? He opened his eyes to a very bright white light. He sat up to look around more, but felt his wrists were restraint with chains? He quickly started to panic, he tried to pull his hands free but no luck. They were chained together, connecting to a metal loop on the floor. What the heck happened! The last thing he remembered was he was picking up the camp after that night's campfire, then he was here? It surely had to be someone pulling a prank on him, probably Max! He sat on his knees and shouted.  
“Max! This isn't funny, please let me go!” With no luck, all he heard was the echos bounce off the walls. After a few moments passed David’s anxiety only spiked.  
“Please- Max- I’m not in the mood for jokes!” He sounded scared in his voice, which caused mysterious laughter to erupt from a dark corner. David looked that direction and saw darkness, and a little red light flashing.  
“Who’s there! Let me out of here!” At this point, David felt nothing but fear- Who was there? What was he going to do? Was the camp okay! He started shaking a little bit as the figure emerged from the shadows. It only took a second for David to recognize who it was.  
“Daniel? What are you doing here? Did you do this?” Daniel laughed in response to David’s question.  
“You’re not the brightest crayon in the box are you?” He stood in front of David and slowly walked in a circle around him.  
“What do you want?” David’s voice was weak as he watched Daniel walk, he tried pulling his wrists again, but all that did was pull the chains tighter.  
“What do I want? That seems pretty easy to figure out.” He stopped in front of David, and while making eye contact he squatted down to be at eye level.  
“I want you.” He ended his sentence with a smile.  
David felt chills go down his spine when Daniel spoke. What did he want with him? Was he going to keep him down here! He had to go back to camp!  
“Daniel, please, you can have whatever you want! Just please let me go!” He didn’t want to seem so vulnerable, but he had started tearing up. It didn’t help what his current state was on his knees, unable to move his hands. Daniel stood back up, looking down at David.  
“Oh, I’ll let you run back to that pathetic excuse for a camp, but not without seeing how you look with my dick inside you.”  
Daniel walked back over to the corner where he was hiding before. Davids' heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest. He was going to rape him! He had to get out of here somehow!  
“Daniel- I don’t want that- Please can we just work something out- I have money!”  
Daniel chuckled as he picked up a video camera that he had set up.  
“David, David, David, I'm surprised you even try with that. Of course, you also haven’t realized that I also tried to kill your entire camp.”  
Daniel felt like he was going to throw up. Did he hurt anyone now! As if reading David’s mind, Daniel spoke again.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not after them anymore. Zeemuug has bigger plans for me.” He had the same smile plastered on his face as when he and David first met. David looked into those cold, dead eyes. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he heard Daniel unzip his pants.  
“Daniel- Daniel please- I can help you-” He was interrupted by Daniel gripping on his hair tightly and forcing him to look up.  
“You are going to help me.” Daniel pulled out his half hard dick from his pants and tapped it on David’s cheek. David felt violated, why was he doing this? How was someone even capable of doing this! He looked up at Daniel, his smile felt like pure evil.  
“Open your mouth.” Daniel said lowly, but David couldn’t. He closed his eyes and tried to shake his head no, but Daniel only pulled his hair harder.  
“I said, open.” He used the hand not holding David’s hair to hold his face, forcing him to open his mouth. David whimpered when his mouth was forced open, and couldn't hold back his tears anymore when he felt Daniels dick being forced in his mouth. He felt disgusting, he thrashed his hands around to weakly hit Daniel’s legs, but it didn’t seem to stop anything. David gagged when he felt it go down his throat, he closed his eyes again.  
“What’s the matter David? I know you’ve thought about me before.” Daniel was getting more hard at David’s weak attempts to hit him. After what felt like forever Daniel pulled his dick out, having a string of thick saliva connect to David’s lips. He looked up at Daniel, his eyes were red from crying.  
“You look so pathetic right now, I know you can do more for me.” Daniel said, then squatted down again, pulling David’s legs up. David’s head hid hard on the concrete floor. He cried out and tried to kick his legs around.  
“You’re sick Daniel! You need help!” Daniel ignored David and moved him on his hands and knees. He practically ripped off Davids shorts and underwear.  
“Poor David, nobody can hear your calls for help.” He put his hands on David’s ass to expose him more. David felt more than violated. This was worse than anything he could imagine. He felt Daniels' tongue start going around his hole.  
“Please stop! Somebody, please help me!” He cried in between his words. His face was cold against the floor, and he felt slimy and gross. Daniel laughed a little and pulled up from his ass.  
Without saying anything he pressed the head of his dick against David’s wet hole.  
“Tell me David, has anyone else been inside this little body of yours?” Daniel asked sinisterly. He didn’t wait for an answer before shoving his dick all the way in David’s ass roughly. David screamed loudly, it felt like he was on fire. This was the most painful thing he’s ever felt. His shoulders were hurting from this position, his arms were being pulled by the chain under him and between his legs. Daniel was fucking into his ass roughly. David was beyond the point of bargaining for it to stop, he just wanted it to end. Daniel had his hands on Davids' hips hard, it would probably leave bruises on him.  
“Does it feel nice? Being filled up with my cock?” Daniel thrust hard into him. Daniel was crying quietly to himself. Every time he felt his prostate be hit, he cried more. His body registered the feeling as good, but he was praying for everything to end. Daniel hit deep in him, trying to make him needy. David didn’t want more, but his body was telling him he needed it. He felt his body move on his own to push onto Daniel. When Daniel felt that, he slowed down, dragging his dick almost out of him and slowly back in.  
“Daniel- please-” David cried out, trying to move his hips to get more.  
“Please what?” He leaned down closer to David’s face.  
“Keep going!” David felt broken. Daniel grinned and started fucking him roughly again. David’s head wanted to curl up and die. He hated that his body was feeling good.  
“That’s a good boy.” He sped up, David was already feeling like he could cum, as much as he didn't want to, he also wanted to stop feeling like this was good! Daniel started moaning quietly, he leaned back off David and thrust hard a couple of time before coming inside David’s ass. David still hadn’t finished when he felt Daniels cum inside him. He whimpered when he was pushed onto the concrete. He laid there, feeling abused and unfinished. He looked up at Daniel, who was pulling his pants up again and slicking his hair back.  
“You said you’d let me go now.” He was breathing heavily and sat up, he felt so sore. Daniel stayed silent as he went over and turned off the camera.  
“Daniel?” He felt humiliated, he was pantless, which showed he was hard. Daniel laughed as he held the tape from the camera in his hand.  
“I lied.” His smile was still on his face. David felt defeated. He gave in easily just to be let go, and that wasn’t going to happen now. He tried pulling the chains again.  
“Daniel- Daniel wait!” He looked back at Daniel to see him walking out. He heard the heavy shut of the door, followed by locks. David cried… He cried like he was a baby. He wanted to leave, he wanted to undo this whole experience. He sat there, half naked, chained to the floor, and crying. He didn't know how long he cried until his body completely shut down from exhausted, and he fell asleep on the cold floor. He just wanted to go back to camp...


End file.
